Aria T'Loak
Aria T'Loak is the asari de facto ruler of Omega. Contrary to popular belief, the symbol on the back of her jacket is not an omega symbol, the meaning of the symbol is unknown as it bears no exact resemblance to any greek symbols. However it is similar to phi and psi. Aria had a colourful past prior to her arrival on Omega. When she did arrive on the station, she worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club. However, this was merely a clever cover for Aria. She formed alliances before finally overthrowing the ruler of Omega: the krogan she deposed, whom she derisively named The Patriarch, was spared as an example of her power to others. Aria T'Loak is voiced by Carrie-Anne Moss. Mass Effect: Incursion In Mass Effect: Incursion, Aria interrupts a meeting between the Collectors and Blue Suns, who are bartering over a group of humans. After killing everyone involved, Aria learns that the Collectors have sinister plans for humanity. Mass Effect: Redemption In the second issue of Mass Effect: Redemption, Aria was approached by Liara T'Soni and Feron while looking for Commander Shepard's body. Feron told Liara to let him do the talking, which led to Aria teasing her for being unable to speak. Aria said that she would divulge where the Blue Suns are taking the body if they told her why the Shadow Broker is so interested. Liara then blurted out that the Shadow Broker is selling the body to the Collectors, catching Aria off guard. Refusing to show weakness, she tells Liara and Feron to leave, but not before disclosing the trade off location. Mass Effect 2 When Shepard approaches her in Afterlife, Aria's guards accost Shepard with a stern warning not to step any closer, then begin scanning to determine whether Shepard is who the Commander is presumed to be. Shepard asks Aria for any general information she may have, but she only tells the Commander not to waste her time and try some other news source elsewhere. She makes it clear to the Commander not to cause trouble; her batarian bodyguard is willing to toss any offender out of the airlock. Shepard can question her about Archangel and Mordin Solus. After recruiting the former, Shepard can give Aria a datapad, detailing a plan by the Blood Pack and Eclipse to overthrow her after defeating Archangel. After receiving the datapad, Aria allows Shepard to ask questions about her past, though she remains vague about the details. Mass Effect: Retribution Aria T'Loak is still Pirate Queen of Omega three years after Paul Grayson goes on the run from Cerberus. Grayson is now employed by Aria as a mercenary, taking care of operations such as stealing red sand from a rival gang, the Talons. Aria originally planned to have Grayson killed but changed her mind when her daughter, Liselle, pleaded with her to spare his life, as he could be an asset to her. Aria became angry when she found her daughter killed and Grayson missing. This lead her to believe Grayson was the potential cause of her death. Liselle was actually killed by Kai Leng when he and six other Cerberus operatives came to capture Grayson. When Cerberus facilities are attacked by a turian-led raid, Grayson escapes The Illusive Man's captivity. The Illusive Man, being the intelligent man he is, uses Aria's suspicions of Grayson's involvement in her daughter's death to persuade Aria to work for Cerberus. Known Operatives *Anto *Garka *Preitor Gavorn *Grizz *Paul Johnson *Liselle *Moklan *Sanak Trivia *The Shadow Broker has files on Aria T'Loak which can be accessed aboard his ship. Category:Characters Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Omega Category:Asari